The man I've become
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: UPDATE:: Story is now completed! Summary: Agent Reid finds himself being abuse by those closes to him-but in a good way. Warning hard stuff ahead, smut!


Authors Note:_Alright, it is done! Woot, this Is by far one of my fav pieces. Like my profile said, the idea of Hotch and Morgan using Reid is something that haunts me like a bad movie. Please read, enjoy and REVIEW! Well, you don't have too but it would be nice! Keep in mind that the start of this fic is really the ending._**  
><strong>  
><strong>9:30 PM (Friday)<strong>  
>"I'm-I'm sorry…."<br>In a well lit room with a locked door, Spender Reid of the FBI began his pleas.  
>"Don-don't…."<br>His voice trembling, his body nervous yet very eager.  
>"It won't…aghh-ahh…fit…"<br>It didn't matter what the FBI agent said, 'they' didn't seem to want to listen.  
>"Morgan….Hotch…"<br>He shut his eyes while his face filled with troubled emotions. His impatient flesh was ready for more. While having Morgan thrust wildly into him, Reid was ready to have Hotch join in.  
>Yet his young mind kept screaming NO, pleading for this all to stop, but his body, his burning flesh, wanted them both-it wanted agent Derek Morgan and supervisory special agent Aaron Hotcher to both infect his insides with their fiery seed.<br>_  
>How it all came out this way? How did the once respected doctor allowed himself to so get so lost in the world of bodily pleasure. Why does every rough contact, every mistreatment of his flesh excite him so? Even now the exploitation of his weakness is being abused by those closest to him-his friends…<em>.  
><strong><br>7:00 AM(Friday-earlier in the morning**)

Agent Reid made his way into the building with a slight smile on his face. He had spent the evening before alone, watching a 'behind the scene 'Star Wars 'special on T.V. Of course in the back of his mind he knew he could have been better of Morgan was there to watch it with him but lately it's been getting harder to spend any time with him that wasn't about work or the 'other' thing. But again he wore a smile anyways.

As the early morning sun made itself own, Reid placed his bag down by his desk and wondered if the Chicago native was already here. Nervously he wondered if he should head up to the washroom, to wait in the stall again.  
>Even before he could reach an answer, Reid began to walk gradually to his and Morgan's meeting place.<p>

It wasn't long till the much bigger man entered the stall. Aggressively he pulled Reid close to him and kissed the man.  
>"Even one night apart is too much" He said while unzipping his pants.<p>

The slender agent quickly fell to his knees and held that pulsating hard-on firmly on his hand. Reid began to stroke the massive flesh before teasing the tip with his tongue. The young doctor motioned his head forward till the flesh made it's way inside his mouth and from there it was all about movement.  
>Starting out slow, Reid went right now to the base of the cock, pleasing agent Morgan.<p>

Both men released moans, each time getting louder. And even when they heard someone else enter the public restroom, Reid continued to suck his co-worker off. Noting could stop him, not till he could fully taste Morgan.

**12:00 PM  
><strong>  
>"It's so damn hard to stay focus…*panting* having…you around"<br>Reid found himself in the same position as before, hands on the wall, backside fully exposed.  
>Morgan wasted no time entering into Reid. He concentrated into controlling his heavy breathing and panting while still making sure to tickle Reid's insides.<br>"Oh man….while everyone is out to lunch….*panting* you're here, getting fi*panting* filled" He added a chuckled in the end.

"Don't…"  
>Reid could feel his eyes rolling upwards in pure bliss. His body was vibrating at an uneasy rate while his lower muscles tenderly and warmly wrapped around Morgan's leaking man-hood.<br>"Fast-Faster Morgan…*panting**panting*"

The sounds of flesh pounding echoed within the restroom. But neither man had seen to care.  
><strong><br>8:30 PM**

With everyone packing up and heading home, Reid found himself looking for Morgan. Peeking his head around, turning back and forth within the halls, and even at one point, entering the men's' restroom (multiple times really). Of course the doctor felt a bit ridiculous over his searching of the other agent however a part of him couldn't help it.

After all Morgan was always around, even when Reid wanted to be alone, Morgan was still there.

"Hey Reid"

The young agent turn his attention away from his own thoughts and to Garcia who had just tapped him in the shoulder.

"Yea?"

"Hotch wants to chat before you head home, kay?"

Reid just nodded his head as a respond, but when Garcia turned away after delivering her message he quickly ran up to her.

"So uh, have you seen Morgan around by any chance?"  
>Reid was unaware of his awkward stance.<p>

"Think I saw him talking with Hotch awhile back. Pretty sure he left a bit early. Why?"

"No reason, thanks Garcia"**  
><strong>  
>After their little chat the doctor walked away-unsure how to feel.<p>

Reaching for his bag, the young agent made his way to Hotch's office.  
><strong><br>8:45 pm**  
>"So, Garcia said you wanted to see me?"<p>

"Yes, close the door please"  
>Reid turned slightly to close the door before sitting down on the chair that ran across from his boss's desk. "So what do you-"<p>

"I know Reid, about you and agent Morgan"

For a moment there was a pause. A heavy atmosphere filled the room.

"I-I…Sorry?"  
>Reid was still at a loss for words<p>

But that all changed as he heard the door lock. As he turned his head he saw Morgan standing there, it seems that he was standing right by the door the whole time.

"…What's….going on?"

Morgan placed his hand over Reid's shoulder, even rubbing it slightly.

"Boss man heard us this morning. And during the afternoon…"  
>Morgan lean down till he was close to Reid's ears.<br>"He heard it all"

The red face doctor lost his ability to keep eye contact with Hotcher. He couldn't after all of what he was hearing. Soon things got worse as Morgan began to nuzzle on Reid's neck. The younger agent pushed the dark man away but soon he noticed a slight change on Hotch's face.

Unable to turn away, Reid gave in and kissed Morgan. He could feel his body heating up, the excitement brewing deep inside. As the kiss continued on, Reid mange to look Hotch in the eyes, he saw the man grow a grin.

"Why don't you get on your knees agent Reid? After all you seem to enjoy it quite a bit this morning"

There was a bit of a hesitation but when Morgan unzipped his pants, Reid misguidedly shoved the chair away and went down. He pulled down Morgan's pants and right before he wrapped his lips around the hard flesh, he turned his head to face Hotch (how maintain his spot, sitting in his chair behind the desk).

_How long as he known? Did he and Morgan plan all this? What are they going to do…to me?  
><em>Reid was lost deep in thought but quick return to the task at hand.

With Morgan hovering above him, the doctor wasted no time in taking all that he could. Reid could hear Morgan gasping slightly at the warm moisture feeling of inside his mouth. His tongue played with the pulsating shaft while enjoy the taste of Morgan. Both men began to moan as Reid motion his head back and forth.

But the doctor was becoming self-conscious; he forgot for a moment that there was someone else in the room, someone watching. That very thought made the whole thing more trilling.

Reid pulled his lips away from Morgan's shaft and began to stroke it with his hand, he used this time to turn his head and face Hotch.  
>The owner of the room was still in his chair, watching Reid very carefully. Since the chair had wheels Hotcher rolled away from his desk. Reid soon caught view of the other's growing erection.<p>

Nearly crawling, agent Reid curved his attention from Morgan over to Hotcher. Without being told anything, the young doctor unzipped the other man's pants and reached for his reward. As if springing to life, the massive shaft slapped Reid lightly on the face. He could hear Morgan chuckling.

"Think you can take both agent Morgan and myself?" Hotcher asked, his voice still having the same tone.

Reid didn't answer however.

His hungry mouth completely consumed Hotch's hard-on. And he choked. As Reid tried again, Morgan walked closer to where the action was taking place.

Reid became aggressive as he drowned his head into Hotcher's crotch area, meanwhile he reached over and was stroking Morgan.

"…He really is something…"  
>Hotch was quickly understanding why Morgan couldn't keep his hands off Reid.<p>

"Like a pro, right?" Morgan added.

Reid could taste Hotcher. He could feel his whole body vibrating as he knew that both men were going to use him.

Without warning Reid pulled away from Hotch's shaft and went back to Morgan. His mouth was starting to drip with thick fluid from both, agent Morgan and supervisory special agent Aaron Hotcher.

Of course, the doctor was far from over. There was more to be done-so much more.  
><strong><br>THE END**


End file.
